Influence
by DenasiaIchigo
Summary: The future generation of Fairy Tail have been sent eighteen years into the past to play matchmaker with their parents. This mission proves tougher than they originally expected. Will they be able to bring their parents together? Or will they die trying? (NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza, Everman, FriedJane, Lixlow, AlzBis, WenRo, and Laxana included)
1. Prologue: The Warning

It was a calm night in the office of Makarov Dreyar. He was looking through some of the paperwork the Magic Council had sent to him recently because of the destruction from Team Natsu's recent mission. They sure were a pain in his butt. The master turned his head, and the piece of paper that sat on the edge of his desk had caught his eye. It was a reminder.

After the incident with the dragons, Makarov didn't expect to hear anything from the future ever again. However, just the day before, Makarov had literally **just** sent Natsu out of his office after reprimanding the now twenty-two year old man for destroying some of the guild's property in a recent bar fight. It had to be done. Natsu had split the bar four times in the past week. As soon as Natsu had shut the door to the master's office, a contact bubble appeared in front of him. The face in front of him shocked him the most.

The person before his eyes was Gildarts Clive, one of Fairy Tail's S-Class mages and father to Cana Alberona. The man's face had aged what seemed like around twenty years, and it seemed to be the only thing changed on the man that Makarov could see besides the few gray lines that ran through the man's hair. Gildarts's expression showed a concentration of seriousness, so Makarov did not crack a joke as he usually would in greeting his friend.

"Gildarts," the master started off, "What have you contacted me for? Also, how come you seem to have aged?"

"Master, I contact you from the future. Eighteen years to be exact. I have something to inform you of," Gildarts replied.

"What is it?" Makarov asked.

"Well, in this time, our most famous members have children. Even my own daughter does! I have two precious grandchildren, and they're just-"

"Shut it!" another voice interrupted.

"Oh, don't be such a downer, Laxus. Makarov deserves to know about his great-grandchildren." Gildarts responded to Laxus.

"Gildarts, please continue on with what you must tell me," Makarov politely asked, reminding himself to celebrate later on his correct theory. Laxus and Cana _did_ have feelings towards one another.

"Yes, of course," Gildarts replied, gaining his serious composure back, "Well, we have found out that these children were only made possible because they were sent back in time on this day in our time and this day in your time. We are preparing to send them through the Eclipse Gate. We have now perfected the gate to make it work the way we want it to."

"So basically, the children are responsible for their own births?" the master inquired.

"Yes. However, if we don't send the children back to your time soon, I'm afraid that they will seize to exist." Gildarts finished up, his face showing deep sadness.

"We cannot have this happen. I'll make sure to prepare for the children. Do you know where they will end up once they arrive here?" Makarov responded.

"No. This is a concern, so please try to help the children as they find their way to the guild. Their ages range from twelve to seventeen. They all have been on missions before, so they should know their way back to the guild." Gildarts informed the master. Gildarts leaned over as a hand cupped towards the Crash mage's ear. Hair fell around the hand in long chocolate brown waves, so Makarov guessed that it was Cana.

After what the master guessed was Cana left, Gildarts turned back towards Makarov. "They are sending the children now. Please keep them safe."

"Understood. I will keep a sharp eye out for them and keep them safe at the best of my ability." Makarov reassured the Crash mage.

"Thank you, master. It's also very good to see you," Gildarts told Makarov right before the contact bubble disappeared suddenly.

Makarov sighed, not sure what these children would look like. He figured that he would find out soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys~! It's been a while C: Well anyway, I'm just rewriting this fanfiction to make it _WAY_ better. As I said last time, this fanfiction was inspired by blacknote12's story, _Premonitions_. I hope you guys like this version better C: Also, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me xD**


	2. Chapter 1: Alzack and Bisca

Bisca Connell walked the streets of Magnolia next to her eleven year old daughter, Asuka. Bisca was going shopping with her daughter, buying some things for herself and for Asuka.

Asuka had grown some in height, now standing around five feet tall. Asuka's hair still hung down her back in a braid, but the braid now reached the back of her knees. Asuka was also still the only child in the guild. No one had gotten together and had any children, so Asuka never really had anyone to hang out with around her age.

Bisca also hadn't changed much either. She still wore the same outfit she usually did, her wedding band sparkled on her left ring finger as her left hand hung next to her as she walked.

As the two girls walked around Magnolia's shopping square, Bisca spotted two twin teenage boys looking around, seemingly lost. They looked out of place and unsure of their surroundings. The gun mage felt bad for the two boys and felt compelled to help them, so she approached them.

"Excuse me. Are you boys lost?" Bisca asked as she came up to them.

The boys turned around to face Bisca and Asuka, and they suddenly enveloped Bisca in a hug, pure happiness in the grins that graced their faces. Bisca was taken back by this and proceeded to push the boys off of her and summoned one of her guns.

"Who are you boys? Why did you attack me?" Bisca growled, pointing her shotgun at the two and pushing Asuka to stand behind her.

The two boys held up their hands in defense, and one of them mumbled to his twin, "Gildarts said that they wouldn't know us."

"How do you two know Gildarts?" Bisca asked. She suddenly noticed the symbol on the inside of the two boys forearms, one on their left forearm, the other on their right. "Y-you're Fairy Tail mages?"

"Ju," said the first twin.

"And Kuni Connell," finished the second one. They both proceeded to lower their hands back down.

"C-Connell?!" Bisca yelped, the gun disappearing to back where it came from.

"We were born in X798 which should be two years from now in this time," Ju informed his mother.

As Bisca looked at them closer and closer, she started to notice their features. They both looked exactly like Alzack. Well, in a teenager form of him. The only thing prominent about them that showed that Bisca was their mother was their eyes. The deep violet color just seemed to suit them.

"Are you from the future?" Asuka asked, walking out from behind her mom.

Kuni and Ju squatted down to their sister's level. "Yes," Kuni replied, "We're your little brothers."

A smile stretched across Asuka's face. She seemed very fond of the idea of having to little brothers to play with.

"How old are you two now?" Bisca asked.

"We're both sixteen," Ju answered as he stood back up, Kuni still down, playing with the younger version of his older sister.

"How old is Asuka? I mean from the time you came from," Bisca asked again.

Ju looked up in thought. "I haven't seen Asuka in a while since she's been on a big mission with Lily and dad. We sent them a message that we would be in this time for a day or two. Also, we wouldn't be able to bring Asuka since she already exists here." Ju looked over at his sister lovingly while she played with his twin but quickly turned back to his mother. "Also, I think she recently turned twenty-nine. She was thirteen when we born, so there's a bit of an age difference..."

"Why did you come here, though?" Bisca asked one of her future sons, putting a hand on her right hip and leaning her hips slightly in that direction.

"Well, we found out from the future versions of our parents, because there _are_ more of us, that we were sent back to this exact day from the exact day that was going on in our time. They told us that if we weren't sent back, we would cease to exist." Kuni explained as he stood up in front of Asuka.

"We must let the guild know then," Bisca proclaimed. "They deserve to know about this. We also have to find the rest of you kids."

"We're scattered all around here. All of us most likely landed in Magnolia. Kuni and I are just lucky that we landed together." Ju continued.

"We should at least let the guild know," Bisca countered.

"Master Makarov should at least know. Gildarts told us that he finished contacting him not even half an hour ago." Kuni told his mother.

"Then, we should go see the master." Bisca proposed.

The twins nodded in agreement, and the family of four started their journey to the guild.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter :) I just finished writing out the second chapter, so this is how I will post. I will post a chapter once I finish writing the chapter that follows it. When I get to the last chapter, I may just post it right after the one before it ^^; Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter even though it was short and lame ;^;**

**Also, can you guess what couple is next? It's considered a crack pairing ;) (all of the big couples (Jerza, NaLu, etc.) will be saved for the last chapters...)**


End file.
